


Princess Kisses

by theyoungestzerogmechanic



Series: meg writes fanfic (tumblr prompt fills) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Disney AU, F/F, Lydia is Ariel, and erica is aurora, cora is belle, i loved this prompt so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/pseuds/theyoungestzerogmechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordia + both characters work at disney world au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Kisses

~

“Look at her.” Cora said, leaning back against the wall and frowning at the girl from across the courtyard, fighting to keep the dopey smile off her face.

“Just go talk to her,” Erica tells her, bumping their shoulders together, “You’ve been in love with her since you started working here.”

“I have not,” Cora scowled at her, taking a bite of her apple.

Erica pushed off the wall and moved to stand in front of Cora, crossing her arms and blocking her view of Lydia.

“Have to, and it’s getting seriously ridiculous. Just go and talk to her, I can promise you that she doesn’t bite.”

"Erica." Cora whined, "let it go."

"Personally, I think it's cute how flustered you get around her."

Cora let out a snort of laughter, “fine.”

“Seriously?” Erica questioned, grinning triumphantly at her, “About damn time.”

She pressed her half eaten apple into Erica's palm and then waited for the crowd of eager children to dissipate before making her way over to her.

"Ariel, " Cora said with a smirk as she jumped to sit on the low brick wall beside the girl. 

"Belle." Lydia replied, the corner of her mouth curving up into a grin. "What can I do for you today?" 

Cora lazily swept her eyes over the girl, taking her time and enjoying the way she seemed to be fighting the urge to squirm at the attention.

"Just being friendly, saying hi." 

Lydia raised an eyebrow at the blatant lie but didn't call her out on it. "I see." She reached out a hand and flicked Cora’s high pony tail off her bare shoulder. "Are you always this friendly."

"Not with everyone." Cora said and Lydia moved closer until she was standing in the space between Cora’s legs, hands resting on the other girls lower thighs.

"I see." She said again and this time there was a slight hitch in her voice. 

Cora had to duck her head down so her lips brushed her ear when she whispered, "Did I ever tell you about my thing for red heads?" 

“Did I ever tell you about my thing for sarcastic assholes?”

Cora fought a grin, “That one was obvious.”

“Was it now?” Lydia turned her head until she could reach Cora’s lips, reaching up with one hand to tug at her ponytail and then dragging it down to curl her palm around her shoulder, the other still resting on her thigh.

Cora cupped her jaw with one hand and the other went around Lydia’s waist and was used to pull her closer.

Pulling back slowly with a smirk Cora slid off the wall and adjusted her dress.

“Dinner tonight?” she asked, fixing Lydia’s mussed up curls.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Lydia said before turning and disappearing up one of the path.

Cora turned away and rejoined Erica again who clapped her on the shoulder. 

“You’re welcome.” she said with a grin, reaching up to adjust the tiara that was perch on top of her tumble of curls.

“Yeah yeah, c’mon or we’ll be late.” Cora looped her arm through her’s and led her towards the castle.

~

“Mommy, why were Ariel and Belle kissing each other?”

**Author's Note:**

> Filling Cordia prompts at the moment so there is more to come. Find me on tumblr at theyoungestzerogmechanic.


End file.
